


Letters from Kyoshi Island

by Pidgeapodge



Series: The Royal Dorks [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Dramatic Zuko, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Letters, Loneliness, Mai (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Suki (Avatar) is a Good Aunt, Trouble Making Friends, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, told through letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge
Summary: Eight-year-old Izumi participates in the Kyoshi-Caldera Friendship exchange, and is excited to make new friends. Although, she has a little trouble at first.
Relationships: Izumi & Mai (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: The Royal Dorks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012743
Comments: 31
Kudos: 75





	Letters from Kyoshi Island

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dearest Turtleduck,

We packed this letter amongst your things for you to read on the ship to Kyoshi Island. We wanted to give you something to remember us by on the way over. 

We know you’ve been excited for the Kyoshi-Caldera Friendship Exchange ever since you learned about it. Truth be told, we were worried about sending you all the way to Kyoshi Island by yourself (your father was worried, Mom knew you could take care of yourself); after all, you are our little girl. Still, we knew you would have an amazing time, and that there is no safer place for you than with your Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka. They trained the palace guards, after all!

We hope you have an amazing time on Kyoshi Island. Remember to write! We want to hear all about your adventures!

Love always,

Mom and Dad

**Fire Nation Brochure for the Kyoshi-Caldera Friendship Exchange**

_In order to promote friendship between Kyoshi Island and the Fire Nation, and in thanks for helping Fire Lord Zuko in his time of need, the Kyoshi-Caldera Friendship Exchange has been set up._

_Young ladies from Royal Caldera City and the surrounding areas aged eight and older will be allowed to visit Kyoshi Island and train with the famed Kyoshi Warriors, learning important skills such as self-defense, first aid, and wilderness survival._

_Young men from Kyoshi Island aged eight and older will be allowed to visit the Fire Nation and learn about our engineering and industry._

_The daughters of the Fire Nation will be well-equipped to handle any challenge thrown their way. The sons of Kyoshi Island will be inspired to create. Together, our nations will continue to grow and progress in peace and unity._

_The schedules for exchange sessions are listed below. Applications should be mailed to Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, Kyoshi Warriors’ Dojo, Kyoshi Island. Please note there is a limited amount of space for each exchange session._

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thank you for the letter you gave me. I read it a lot.

The ride over was really boring. It was like the opposite of school. All the girls avoided me, like they were afraid.

At school they only want to be friends with me because I’m the princess, but on the ship they were all scared of me because I am the princess. I didn’t like it. It was really lonely.

When we got to Kyoshi Island, the Kyoshi Warriors came to get us and took us to the dojo. They have a building behind the dojo that they called “barracks.” They didn’t look like Fire Nation barracks though, they had different rooms. Four people got put in one room. There are two bunk beds in each room. I was put in a room with three girls named Zunying, Tala, and Akari. They are all eight like me.

Zunying is a little shorter than me. She has black hair and bangs and a phoenix tail. She also has big brown eyes and seems scared of everything. She keeps bowing to me and squeaking when I am near her and looking at me like I’m gonna hurt her. It really hurts my feelings because I don’t want to hurt anybody.

Tala has long black hair that she just wears down and her bangs cover her eyes. I don’t know how she can see anything! She’s very tan. She also seems to sleep all the time so I have no idea what she’s like. She even fell asleep standing in line!

Akari is taller than all of us and very tough. She seems really athletic and really excited to do all the Kyoshi Warrior stuff. She keeps looking at me with a kind of mean look, like she wants to beat me in a competition. I don’t like that. She also has dark brown hair in a single bun.

When we got to our room, Akari immediately took the top bunk on the right side and looked at me weird. It looked like she was waiting to see if I was gonna tell her to move. Of course I wasn’t, but it still felt bad. Tala just flopped on the bottom bunk and started to sleep. Zunying wouldn’t choose a bunk, because she kept asking me to choose first, and she kept bowing and it made me feel very uncomfortable. She kept looking at the top bunk even though she said I should choose first, so I think she wanted it. I took the bottom bunk because I really didn’t care.

The Kyoshi Warriors called us out into the dojo and had us stand in a line and introduce ourselves. Then Aunt Suki assigned each group a Kyoshi Warrior to train with. My group (Zunying, Tala, Akari, and me) got Rin, the tall Kyoshi Warrior with black hair. She’s really nice.

After we got measured for our uniforms, they had us do exercises like stretching and running laps, and then we got to have dinner around a campfire. None of the other girls sat with me, so Aunt Suki and Auntie Ty Lee sat with me. They’re both really sweet, but I just wish I had friends my age.

I hope everything is going well in the Fire Nation.

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Fire Lady Mai to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dearest Izumi,

I’m so sorry to hear that you’ve been having trouble making friends. It’s hard for some people to see beyond the title, and it can be intimidating for people to approach the princess. It will take time for peers to see the real you. Just keep doing what you are doing, being the sweet, kind, considerate person we know you to be, and your peers will see past the title eventually.

Both your father and Auntie Azula had trouble making friends too, but for different reasons. Your father was always shy and awkward, while Azula could be very bossy and demanding. But, they managed to make friends with people too, as I have no doubt you will.

Have you tried reaching out to your Aunt Suki’s children? If the others see you playing with them, they might see the real you faster. It’s just a suggestion.

Your father and I remember Rin. She is a wonderful person, very tough but with a good sense of humor. I’m glad she is looking out for you.

Everything is well, but your father is still very busy with his Fire Lord duties. He will write, and he asks me to send his love.

Keep your chin up, dear. I’m sure you will make many good friends during your stay on Kyoshi.

Hugs and Kisses,

Mom

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mom,

I know it’s hard for them to see the real me, but it’s frustrating. I feel so alone.

Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka are very nice, and so are Koda and Ren. I don’t have a lot of time to play with them though, because we spend most of the day doing Kyoshi Warrior training. It’s fun, but exhausting. There’s lots of running, lifting things, and stretching. Rin is teaching us the basics of how to move. She says if we practice how to move when fighting slowly, we will eventually be able to do it quickly.

We also have to practice how to fall. We all thought that was weird, but Rin explained that there were ways to fall that were safer than others. If we knew how to fall safely, we would be able to keep ourselves safe when we get knocked over. It was actually kind of fun learning how to tumble and flip so that we were safe.

Even though I’m in their group, no one else really talks to me. Aunt Suki is busy looking after everyone, and she said that she was treating us all the same, whether we were royal or noble or peasants, and I don’t wanna look like I have special treatment by asking her for help.

We’re gonna learn actual fight moves next week.

I miss you and Dad.

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dear Turtleduck,

I wish I could fly to Kyoshi Island right now and give you the biggest hug. I’m so sorry that you’ve been feeling lonely and I wish I could make that feeling go away.

I know how tough it can be to make friends. For a long time it felt like I didn’t have any friends. It wasn’t until I met your Uncle Aang and the rest of Team Avatar that I found a place I really felt like I belonged. Don’t give up. You will get through this.

I remember it was difficult for me when I first joined Team Avatar. I had spent months chasing them before, and they didn’t trust me when I said I switched sides. It took a lot of work, but I eventually showed that I had joined them for real and that I could be trusted.

I know it’s different because you haven’t done anything wrong, but I hope that my story at least gives you a little hope. Just keep trying to make friends with others, by talking to them, or asking if you can help in any way, and they will soon see what a wonderful person you are.

I’m glad that you are enjoying the exercise part of training. You will learn how to do so many incredible things while you are on Kyoshi Island! Say hello to Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka for me, and remind Uncle Sokka that he still owes me ten copper pieces from our last Pai Sho game.

Your mother sends her love. She’s much better at hiding it than me, but I can tell that if she could, she would fly to Kyoshi Island in a heartbeat and wrap you in the tightest hug, just like I want to. We both miss you very much.

Love always,

Dad

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko**

Dear Dad,

Uncle Sokka says you are a liar and a cheater, and that if you want your ten copper pieces you can ask him yourself instead of “weaponizing your daughter’s cuteness.”

Uncle Sokka is very funny. He told me to write exactly that.

We started learning the basic fighting moves. First, the Kyoshi Warriors demonstrated the moves in pairs. Then, they had us each practice the moves separately. The Kyoshi Warrior assigned to us watched us do the moves, and gave us suggestions. Then, she paired us together so we could practice with another person.

Rin paired me with Zunying. Zunying looked like she was going to faint. Rin signaled for us to begin, and told us to try to turn the other person’s energy against themselves. Zunying just stood there and when I tried to do the move we were taught, she just fell over without defending herself. She looked like she wanted to cry.

I just feel so bad. Akari looked at me like I was a bad guy. I didn’t want to make Zunying cry! But she’s so scared of me and I don’t know what to do!

Rin tried to explain that Zunying needed to do the moves too, but Zunying kept shaking her head.

I don’t like it. Nobody wants to be friends with me and I feel so alone. Zunying is scared of me and I think Akari hates me. Tala doesn’t care about any of us (she fell asleep standing up again).

I really miss you and mom. I wish I could just go back home and be with you. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Zuko and Mai,

I wish I were writing with better news. Izumi seems to be having lots of trouble making friends.

I don’t think this is through any fault of her own. She is trying so hard, but the other children seem to be intimidated by her title.

I will do what I can to remedy this situation. I may have to intervene with Izumi’s group personally if they continue to exclude her. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation.

You both should be very proud of your daughter. Even though she is having a hard time, she is incredibly hardworking and trying her hardest. She is exceedingly kind towards all her peers, even if they have yet to return that kindness.

I hope everything is well with you.

Sincerely,

Suki

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dear Turtleduck,

My heart hurts for you. I know how lonely it can be to feel like you have no friends with you, and I hope you remember that you still have Aunt Suki, Auntie Ty Lee, Ren, Koda, and Uncle Sokka there with you. You are not alone, even if you feel like it.

You are not getting special treatment if you tell Aunt Suki how you are feeling. One of the amazing things about the Kyoshi Warriors is that they are like sisters to each other. Aunt Suki is training you all the same, but if you feel lonely, know that she, Auntie Ty Lee, Rin, all of them, are like sisters to you. They will want to help you make friends and lift you up from your sadness.

Please, if you need companionship, know you can go to them.

Your mother and I miss you very much. We both send our love across the ocean and into your heart.

Love always,

Dad

**Letter from Fire Lady Mai to Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors**

Dear Suki,

Thank you for the update. Everything is well in the Fire Nation, but Zuko and I are saddened that Izumi is having so much trouble making friends. She’s told us in her letters, and it hurts when you can’t help your baby when she needs it. Zuko and I both are grateful that Izumi has such a good Auntie to help her.

Please do what you deem necessary, but please also try to be subtle. Something is telling me that Izumi wants to prove to herself that she can make friends, and it may be hard for her if it feels forced. I’m sure you know this, and I trust your judgement completely.

Thank you so much for being there for my daughter.

Sincerely,

Mai

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko**

Dear Dad,

Since Zunying wouldn’t practice with me, I practiced with Akari instead. She is very good, and she beats me every time. But she doesn’t help me understand what I’m doing wrong. It’s kind of annoying.

Two days ago, Rin sat down my group and told us we were going to have a “girl’s night.” Which is weird, because only girls can be Kyoshi Warriors so every night is girl’s night. Anyway, we sat down, and Rin said we were going to go around and say what we were most afraid of. She said it was a “bonding tactic.”

Rin went first. She said she was afraid of bugs. It doesn’t matter how tiny they are, she hates bugs. She always has to get one of the other warriors or her boyfriend to kill them. I can’t believe it! Rin is one of the toughest people here! How can tiny bugs scare her?

Rin asked Zunying to go next. Zunying didn’t seem like she wanted to go, and she glanced at me a few times, before she said “public speaking.” Rin nodded and told her that was a very common fear, and nothing to be ashamed of.

Akari went next. She said she wasn’t afraid of anything. Rin kept trying to get her to say what she was afraid of, because everyone is afraid of something, but Akari wouldn’t say. Eventually Rin moved on to Tala.

Tala said she’s afraid of a monster called the manananggal. She says it’s a monster that lives in the southern islands of the Fire Nation. It looks like a normal person during the day, but at night, it sprouts wings and rips the top part of its body off of its legs. Then it flies through the night looking to suck out people’s organs with its straw-like tongue. Tala shivered a lot when she told this story. I think Zunying fainted for a bit. Even Akari looked kinda scared. Rin said that she didn’t expect that, and asked if there was any way to defeat the manananggal. Tala said the only way to defeat it is to sprinkle salt on its legs while the top is flying around, so that the top can’t join back to the bottom in the daytime and then it dies. Rin looked very surprised.

Rin asked me what I was afraid of last. At first I said that I was afraid of assassins killing you and mom, because that is what I’m most afraid of. Rin nodded, and the others looked at me kind of weirdly. Rin said that being alone can be very scary, and many people are afraid of something bad happening to the people they love. What she said about being alone made me think, and then I said I’m also afraid of not making friends. Rin asked why, and I said because no one wants to talk to me. At school people only try to be my friend because I’m the princess, and they don’t actually like me. And here no one talks to me or wants to be my friend. Rin nodded again and said that is a very understandable fear. She looked at my roommates, but didn’t say anything. Zunying squirmed a bit.

Rin said it was a very productive girl’s night and that we should go to bed. We have to wake up early every morning. I don’t mind, probably because I’m a firebender, but some of the nonbender girls have trouble getting up so early. Tala especially hates it.

Anyway, the next day at practice Zunying asks if she can practice with me. I said okay, and we were actually pretty good together. She actually defended herself this time, even though she still looked scared. When it was time for a water break, she actually bowed to me and said sorry for not being my friend, she was just scared because I’m the princess. She said it really fast, too. I told her I just wanted to make friends, and she said she was surprised. It turns out that Zunying goes to the same school as me. I just never noticed because she’s very, very quiet.

That made me feel bad. I apologized to her, and she looked really surprised. She said she didn’t know princesses apologized. I told her that you always taught me to apologize when I did something wrong. She was pretty amazed.

We practiced some more together, and at dinner, Zunying actually sat by me. She asked some questions about growing up in the palace.

I think I made my first friend!

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dear Turtleduck,

I’m so happy to hear this! Reading your letter felt like a burst of sunshine after a storm!

Zunying sounds like a very pleasant young lady to be around, when she actually speaks. Don’t worry too much about not seeing her. It sounds like she is the type of person who didn’t want to be seen.

I’m very glad you’re making friends with her. It sounds like she is the type of person who needs friends just as much as you do.

I hope you and Zunying have many adventures together.

How is the food on Kyoshi Island? I noticed you haven’t mentioned it. Are you eating enough? Are you remembering to meditate every morning?

Mom not only sends her love, but is also sending over some fruit tarts for you to share with your new friend (and anyone else who wants them. Except Uncle Sokka. He still has to pay me back first).

I am so proud of you, Izumi, and I know there are great things ahead of you.

With love that stretches from the sky to the sea,

Dad

**Receipt recorded in the Rangi Harbor Customs Office of Kyoshi Island**

_Received from Royal Caldera City, Fire Nation: One small crate of fruit tarts, to be delivered to Crown Princess Izumi, Kyoshi Warrior Training Barracks. Held to test for poison. Tracker hound-fox did not sniff out any poison, and did not die when it pilfered a fruit tart. Cargo deemed safe for delivery._

**Letter from Fire Lady Mai to Crown Princess Izumi, delivered with fruit tarts**

Dearest Izumi,

I hope this package finds you well. I am so happy to hear that you have made a new friend. Zunying sounds like a lovely girl, and when you return to the Caldera, she is welcome to visit the palace anytime.

I hope you are eating well. I’ve sent some fruit tarts baked by Chef Shoku. There are a variety of flavors, including your favorite, moon peach. Your father and I thought you might like a taste of home. We also thought that sharing food can never hurt your chances of making friends, if Uncle Sokka’s propensity to trust anyone who gives him meat is taken into account.

I am so proud of you, Izumi. I know it’s hard to persevere through the difficult parts of life, but the sun always comes around at some point.

Your father sends his love. Also, be sure to share some fruit tart with Uncle Sokka. I’m not sure why your father is holding such a grudge against him for ten copper pieces (in Earth Kingdom money, so it’s worth even less than ten copper pieces of Fire Nation money), but it is silly and childish of him to do so. He is the Fire Lord, and the Fire Nation is prospering economically; ten copper pieces in Earth Kingdom money in his pocket is almost meaningless. I will try talking some sense into him.

Love always,

Mom

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thank you so so so so much for the fruit tarts! They were delicious!

You were right, giving out food really does help make friends! Lots of the girls calmed down around me when I offered them fruit tarts! They seem very nice! Some of them think it’s really cool that the royal chef baked these fruit tarts. They said that they were the best fruit tarts ever!

I knew that already, because Chef Shoku is the best chef ever!

Zunying is very shy around everyone, not just me. She seems shyest around the people who “outrank” her, though. She shrinks away from the Kyoshi Warriors just like she did to me. It’s weird, because she “outranks” many of the girls here. She’s from a noble family, and most of the other girls are not.

Even though we’re all equal teammates, she doesn’t seem to notice that. I hope I can help her. She’s so shy, but she’s also so sweet now that we’re friends. I just want to help her and protect her, like I want to help and protect the smallest turtleducks in the pond.

I still think Akari hates me. She took a fruit tart and said thanks, but she was really grumbly and wouldn’t look at me. I don’t know why she hates me. It feels bad.

I still don’t know what to think of Tala. She seems pretty nice, but whenever she’s not training, she’s sleeping, so I don’t really know her.

The Kyoshi Warriors and Uncle Sokka liked the fruit tarts, too.

The food here is pretty good, but it takes a bit to get used to. There’s lots of fish, since Aunt Suki’s village is close to Unagi Bay and Rangi Harbor, but there is also meat from further inland, like raccoon-dog and rabbit-fox. The food is kinda salty, so I have to drink lots of water. But then I have to pee a lot, too. That’s kind of annoying.

I like the food though! It’s not bad, just different. And I like mealtimes better now because me and Zunying talk to each other. She’s a nonbender, and she’s also an only child like me. She likes the theater, and she loves romance stories. We’ve been improving a lot together during training, and now I don’t feel as tired at night anymore! I think I’m getting stronger.

We actually have group meditation every morning with the Kyoshi Warriors. Aunt Suki said it’s important to focus your mind as well as your body. The firebenders are given candles to light for meditation, and everyone meditates together. It’s actually really nice.

The firebending kids also have time set aside for firebending practice. It turns out that Kyoshi Island has a lot of firebending scrolls and books left from Avatar Kyoshi and Sifu Rangi. Even though most of the grown-up Kyoshi Warriors are nonbenders (there is one earthbender and one waterbender), it’s super cool how they have this stuff and let us use it! Kyoshi Island and the Fire Nation have even more history than we thought!

I hope everything is going well in the Fire Nation! I’m worried things aren’t going well if Dad is so mad about ten copper pieces. Is the treasury okay?

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Ty Lee to Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mai,

I thought you might want to know how Izumi is doing! And I’m pleased to say she is doing very well!

She is much happier than she used to be! She is much more energetic and bubbly, too! She and Zunying have had such a positive effect on each other! They were both so lonely, but now they are not!

Even their auras are much brighter than before! Izumi’s is a beautiful golden-red, while Zunying’s is a pinkish-purple! The colors are very vibrant and healthy, a good sign for their emotional states!

Also, thank you for the fruit tarts! They were delicious!

I miss you and Zuko a lot! I hope you’ll come to visit soon!

Love and hugs!

Ty Lee ♡

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dear Turtleduck,

I cannot believe you betrayed me so. How could you give Uncle Sokka a fruit tart when you know he has not paid his debt to me?

The Fire Nation and the treasury are both fine, it is simply the principle of the matter. A man of honor pays his rightful dues. I know Uncle Sokka has ten copper pieces to spare. He spends more than that on his shopping trips. He lost to me fair and square, and honor demands that he pay what is owed.

Please tell Uncle Sokka that he is an honorless scoundrel who does not deserve fruit tarts.

I’m happy to hear that you are liking the food! I know how different Earth Kingdom food can be. Every place has its own cuisine, and what you eat in Omashu will be very different from what you eat in Gaoling, which is very different from Ba Sing Se, which is very different from Kyoshi Island.

I’m also very happy to hear that the firebending students are being supported so well! Not only with meditation, but given the time and resources to train! It warms my heart that the people of Kyoshi Island and the Fire Nation are so close to each other, when the war only ended so recently. It gives me hope that the rest of the world can heal as well.

It is wonderful to hear that you and Zunying are getting along so well. If Zunying comes from a noble family, it makes sense that she is afraid of those who “outrank” her. Unfortunately, our ancestors ruled the Fire Nation with iron fists, and the lines between classes were much more rigid than they are now (with the exception of those who rose to prominence through the army). Nobles were afraid to speak out against the Fire Lord. After I ascended to the throne, some Ozai loyalists spread propaganda that I would destroy the nobility and sell the Fire Nation out to the other nations, which caused much fear and panic. I’ve done and continue to do what I can, but some people have held onto those fears and spread them to their children. I’m happy that you are helping Zunying to change her outlook, and I hope you don’t judge her parents too harshly. The time immediately after the end of the war was a very scary and trying time for many in the Fire Nation, and people are still healing from the wounds of the war.

I’m sorry to hear that you feel like Akari hates you. While it may feel like that, you never know. Perhaps she is being so distant for a different reason. I advise you to try and talk to her, to understand what is going on. Who knows, maybe you’ll even become friends! After all, if Uncle Aang and I could do it, I’m sure it’s possible! Even if that does not happen, at least you will know what she is feeling and perhaps you can clear up any misunderstandings.

I wish you all the best, Turtleduck. Mom sends her love.

Love always,

Dad

**Letter from Fire Lady Mai to Ty Lee**

Dear Ty Lee,

Thank you for looking out for my baby. Zuko and I have been very worried for her and her difficulty making friends. It warms my heart that she has such good people looking out for her.

Your letter cheered me up in ways that words cannot express. Thank you very much for thinking of me, and for keeping an eye on my baby girl. She’s been telling us all about her new friend in her letters, and I’m so happy for her.

I hope everything is going well with you. Izumi told us that each team is assigned a Kyoshi Warrior. How is your team doing? How is training going?

Also, on an unrelated note, do you think you can convince Sokka to pay my husband back? I’m tired of hearing him mumble about honor whenever he thinks about it.

With love,

Mai

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko**

Dear Dad,

You always taught me that family looks out for each other, no matter what. Just like you looked out for and loved Auntie Azula after she betrayed you (many times). I am just doing what you always taught me. Even if Uncle Sokka acted without honor, he is still family, and I should act with honor towards him. You raised me to be a good and honorable young lady, after all.

The different types of food sound so interesting! Do you think when I get back, Chef Shoku could try making them? I’d love to try them. We could have an Earth Kingdom night for dinner every week!

Kyoshi training just got more interesting. Now, along with fighting training, we are also getting “survival training.” The Kyoshi Warriors are teaching us first aid, like how to set splints if someone breaks a bone, and how to transport people who can’t walk, and what to do if someone gets a big cut, and what to do about white jade rashes, or heat stroke, or hypothermia, or dehydration.

We’ve also been learning a lot about camping, like how to tell which plants are poisonous or not, and how to find clean water, and how to read a compass. It’s super cool.

Towards the end of our training, the Kyoshi Warriors are gonna take us into the woods and have us camp. They’ll be watching to make sure everything goes okay, but we’re expected to do most of the work ourselves. They said they want us to be self-sufficient. It sounds like the stories you told me about Team Avatar! I’m super excited!

I tried talking to Akari, but she keeps grumbling and walking away from me. I don’t know what to do about that.

The other girls are friendlier to me now, too. I met Homura and Liu, two girls from the same small town who are childhood friends. They’re peasants, and they told me so many cool stories about their home! Did you know that volcanic soil was really good for growing food? That’s why there are so many farms near the caldera, and some going up the side of it! And they cut special terraces in the side of the volcano to grow food! They’re so cool!

I haven’t gotten to know Tala any better, but I don’t think anyone has. I have no idea how she sleeps so much.

I hope everything’s going well with you!

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Ty Lee to Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mai,

I’m doing super well! Thank you for asking!

The four girls I’ve been assigned to are so cute! They’re just so small and sweet! They think it’s super cool that I’m a Fire National too!

They’re working very well together! Two of them have befriended Izumi and Zunying, two little girls named Homura and Liu! Everyone’s auras are bright and healthy!

Well, there is one girl with a dark aura, but I’ve discussed that with Rin so she’ll see what’s going on!

Izumi seems especially excited for camping! I’m so happy for her!

I hope everything is going well! You’re very welcome, Izumi is a sweetheart and I love her to death!

Love and hugs and rainbows!

Ty Lee ♡

**Letter from Princess Azula to Crown Princess Izumi**

{ _Official Letterhead:_ Princess Azula, Head of Palace Security, Advisor to the Fire Lord}

Dear Niece,

Zuzu has mentioned to me about your difficulties with some little brat named Akari. I suggest asserting your dominance by beating her in an Agni Kai.

If she is not a firebender, challenge her to hand-to-hand combat. You both are training with the Kyoshi Warriors, after all. You should win easily, even without firebending.

Do not let her sully the Royal Family’s good name.

Sincerely,

Azula

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dear Turtleduck,

Whatever Auntie Azula told you to do in her letter, please do not do it. I love your aunt, but it is probably a very bad idea. If it has anything to do with an Agni Kai or fighting, please please please do not do it!

Regarding Uncle Sokka, I am beginning to regret raising you so well. You made a very good point about honor and family, and I am both immensely proud of you and wondering why you must torture me so. You will be a very good Fire Lord one day. Please just ask him to pay me back, it’s ten copper pieces for goodness sake!

I’m glad you’re learning so many useful things. First aid is always important to know. Regardless if it’s in the palace or in the wilderness, accidents and injuries can always happen, and it’s important to be prepared to mitigate the situation!

I wish I had been trained in wilderness survival prior to my banishment. It would have served me well. Of course, I would never, ever, ever banish you, but I know how much you love adventure. I’m sure the knowledge you gain will be invaluable on later adventures.

A very important thing to know for wilderness survival: never make tea out of strange plants. If you aren’t one hundred percent sure what plant it is, do not drink it, do not touch it, do not interact with it in any way. Uncle Iroh learned this the hard way on the road.

I’m so happy you’re making friends from all classes. The peasants are the backbone of the Fire Nation, and the work they do to produce our food is to be honored. It’s good for you to know how food is produced. I try to do everything I can to help the ordinary people of the Fire Nation, and I’m so happy to see the fruit of that in your appreciation of your new friends.

An Earth Kingdom dinner night sounds like a wonderful idea! Of course Chef Shoku will be able to do so, he is a master of cuisine from multiple nations (and a very useful person to have around for visiting foreign dignitaries)!

I am so, so proud of you, Turtleduck. You are learning so many things, and growing so much as a person, and I can feel your happiness in your letters.

Please keep being the amazing daughter you already are.

Mom sends her love.

Love always,

Dad

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko**

Dear Dad,

Actually, Auntie Azula’s letter helped. Not in the way she thought it would, but it helped.

Akari is very athletic and loves the fight training part, so during a break I asked if she wanted to spar with me. She looked away from me, but then said “yes.” So we sparred together.

We were pretty evenly matched. She landed some good punches, but so did I, and we kept using each other’s energy against each other. In the end, we were both super tired and flopped on the ground.

I asked her why she hated me. She looked away and said that I probably think I’m so good because I’m the princess and she’s just a peasant and she doesn’t have a lot so she’s really excited to be here but I’m probably just gonna demand everything for myself.

And then I started crying and Auntie Ty Lee took me to go get cleaned up and Rin took Akari to talk to her and I felt really bad.

Auntie Ty Lee gave me lots of hugs. You know how she gives the best hugs, that are so soft and tight and feel so good. Zunying and Homura and Liu tried to comfort me too.

Aunt Suki came to get me to go talk to Rin and Akari alone. I felt scared, because now I knew that Akari hated me. I went into our room and Akari was crying. Rin asked her if she had anything to say and she said “sorry.” I asked her why she thought I wanted to take anything away from her and she told me that she was afraid that I would be like the governor in her town who bullied the people living there. She said his name was Governor Bao.

I told her that I never wanted to do that and I just wanted some friends. She said she just wanted to prove herself because she doesn’t have much else. I felt so bad for her. I gave her a hug.

Rin guided me out of the room and told me to give Akari some privacy, which I did. Since then Akari has been nicer to me. I think we might be friends now, but I’m not sure.

After dinner a few days ago, we told scary stories around the bonfire. They were really, really scary. Aunt Suki had a really scary story about an evil spirit named Father Glowworm, and the waterbending Kyoshi Warrior told us about Koh the Face Stealer (he only steals your face if you show emotions though. I think we should send Mom to kill him). Tala then told us the story of the manananggal and how her cousin’s friend’s brother was eaten by one and the parents found the body the next morning and I think we should also organize a royal hunt to stop the manananggals.

None of us could sleep after that. Except Tala. Akari wanted to steal some salt from the kitchens just in case, but Zunying was afraid that if we left a manananggal would find us and eat us, and I thought it would be better to stay there. Besides, I could firebend if the monster tried to get us.

When we told Tala the next morning that we couldn’t sleep, she said sorry. She likes telling scary stories, and her cousin’s friend’s brother didn’t get eaten by a manananggal, that was just a part of the story. Then she offered us some purple yam called ube that her mom sent. I think Tala is my friend now too. Does sharing food mean friendship? That’s what I tried to do, anyway.

I hope everything is going well in the Fire Nation! I miss you all!

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dear Turtleduck,

I’m so happy for you that you are making even more friends. I’m so proud of you for talking to Akari, and I’m happy that things are looking up.

I have to admit, it was a very creative solution to ask her to spar with you. Considering what you told me, she seems like a very athletically minded young lady.

I have opened an investigation into this Governor Bao. We will be investigating his dealings, and if he has been engaged in any corruption, he will go to prison for a very long time. I tolerate no one taking advantage of my people.

It certainly sounds like you had quite a scare! Don’t worry, Koh the Face Stealer is no threat to the Fire Nation, and there is no reason for us to provoke him by trying to hunt him down. He will stay in his little hole in the Spirit World, and wait for people to come to him, not the other way around.

I highly doubt the existence of manananggals, but I will ask Uncle Aang to take a look next time he is in the Fire Nation. I’m sure if there were a problem, it would have reached my ears, but you never know. I keep having to veto Auntie Azula’s suggestions to form a secret police force; I don’t care how efficiently it will bring information to me, secret police are a breeding ground of corruption and oppression. Just look at the Dai Li in Ba Sing Se (how they managed to retain power even after the restoration of the Earth King I do not know).

Sharing food is an easy path to friendship, and certainly a sign that one is open to friendship. I think it’s likely Tala wants to be your friend, too.

I can tell you’re excited for the camping portion of your training. Will that be soon? Your mother and I send you all of our love.

Love always,

Dad

**Letter from Princess Azula to Crown Princess Izumi**

{ _Official Letterhead:_ Princess Azula, Head of Palace Security, Advisor to the Fire Lord}

Dear Niece,

Your father (begrudgingly) told me that my plan was a success. Naturally.

You are welcome.

Sincerely,

Azula

**Letter from Sokka to Fire Lord Zuko**

Dear Zuko,

If you want ten copper pieces so bad then beat me fair and square. I know you’re cheating with Toph when we pay Pai Sho. Probably some sort of hand signal or something.

Insulting my honor means nothing when it comes from a dirty lying cheater.

Sincerely,

Sokka

**Bill delivered to Sokka, from Royal Caldera City**

_An official bill for ten Earth Kingdom copper pieces to be paid to the order of Fire Lord Zuko by Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Please return payment in the enclosed envelope. Postage not necessary if mailed within the Fire Nation._

**Black Ribbon Message from Sokka to Fire Lord Zuko**

Dear Zuko,

Screw you.

Sokka

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m super excited for the camping trip! It’s coming up in two weeks, and will be two weeks long! I’m sorry I won’t be able to send any letters during that time, but it’ll be okay. The Kyoshi Warriors are training us well.

It’s amazing how much we learned. Most of the girls had never picked up a weapon before. Now we flow like water, dodging and feinting and turning our opponent’s energy against them.

Did you know that the Kyoshi Warrior fighting style was pioneered by Sifu Rangi? It’s so cool! It feels kind of like Aunt Katara’s waterbending, even though it was made by a firebender, and there’s lots of Earth Kingdom fighting style in it. You have to be very rooted when fighting like a Kyoshi Warrior.

We’ve learned so much about wilderness survival and first aid, too! We actually help sometimes when someone in the village gets hurt, because practicing is always good! Don’t worry, there aren’t any big injuries, even though we prepare for those too.

We even got to go swimming! The Kyoshi Warriors showed us this cool spring called Spirit Fox Spring, and it has a waterfall and a place to swim and rocks to rest on! Aunt Suki told us that it was the spot Avatar Kyoshi first contacted Avatar Yangchen, after her spirit fox led her there. Kyoshi would often meditate or just relax at the spring. It’s such a pretty place!

There was another thing some of us tried, but it was kind of weird. So, there are bathrooms and showers in the barracks, with curtains and stuff so we don’t see each other. But the Kyoshi Warriors told us how they often bathe in a nearby place called an “onsen.” It’s like a spring, but it has naturally hot water. They told us that since it’s just the girls (no boys allowed, ever), and they are like sisters to each other, they don’t mind seeing each other naked, and that we were welcome to try it, but we didn’t need to feel any pressure to and if we wanted we could keep our towels on. I thought it was kind of weird, but the peasant girls seemed familiar with the concept. Homura and Liu told me that most peasant households are used to changing and sometimes bathing in front of each other. The Kyoshi Warriors first told us about the onsen when we first arrived, but I didn’t bring it up because I thought it might be a bit weird.

After hearing Rin talk about how nice and soothing the hot water was, Zunying, Tala, Akari and I decided to try it. We went with the other warriors, and Rin was right! It felt so good! Me and my roommates kept our towels on, because most of us felt weird about that (it was one thing to change into uniform and see each other’s underwear, but that was a little bit too much). The older warriors didn’t pay us any mind, and since all of us slipped down under the water with only our heads sticking out, after a little while we forgot about any awkwardness.

The water felt so so so good! I didn’t realize how tight my muscles felt until I relaxed in the water, and then I felt like I was made of soft feathers! Aunt Suki said that the water has special minerals in it that are good for the skin. Rin said that it felt even better when little firebenders helped heat the water.

We just relaxed and talked in the water for what felt like hours, then eventually dried off and got dressed. It felt so good to rinse off the dirt and sweat, and the warriors even helped us scrub that spot on our backs that’s so hard to reach!

Uncle Sokka said he’s working on designs for a mechanical version, so that maybe people could enjoy what an onsen feels like in their own homes! That would be cool, though I think I’d rather do it in my bathing suit.

I really, really love it here! I miss you both, but I’m gonna miss Kyoshi Island a lot too. We have to go back to the Fire Nation so soon and I don’t want the fun to end!

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Fire Lady Mai to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dearest Izumi,

Your father and I are so happy that you are having such a good time. It sounds like you have really come into your own since you first arrived on Kyoshi Island.

Don’t worry about when you have to leave Kyoshi Island. Have as much fun with your friends as you possibly can, and look forward to a new beginning. You already know Zunying at least goes to your school, so you’ll have her there even when you return. You can still keep in contact with the others when you return, by writing letters. Don’t worry, these friendships are only just beginning.

That onsen thing sounds heavenly. I will have to have a talk with Auntie Ty Lee next time we see each other. I can’t believe she’s been holding out on me like this.

Please tell Uncle Sokka to let us know when he finalizes the design. I believe this invention could be worth a lot of money, and it will be especially useful for families that don’t have their own personal firebenders to heat the water up for them.

Though I think you are right, it will probably be more comfortable to wear a bathing suit while using it, especially if they are made for more than one person to use at a time.

We’re so proud of you for helping with first aid in the village and putting your training to good use. I know you will have an amazing time on the camping trip, and I hope to hear all about when you finish.

Your father sends his love.

Love always,

Mom

**Bill to be delivered to Fire Lord Zuko**

Name: _Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors_

Payment: _Ten Copper Pieces (Earth Kingdom Currency)_

Pay to the Order of: _Fire Lord Zuko_

Signature: 蘇琪

Memo: _Please stop harassing my idiot husband, Zuko._

**~~Bill to be delivered to Fire Lord Zuko~~ **

**_Return to Sender_ **

Memo: _Bill and payment returned to Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors. Requested by the Fire Lord to tell the sender that Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe should pay his own debts, and that as a woman of impeccable honor it would be an insult to her to accept money in payment of a debt that is not hers._

**Letter from Fire Lady Mai to Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors**

Dear Suki,

Please forgive my idiot husband. I have no idea why he’s so torn up about ten copper pieces.

As always, men are an enigma that constantly surprise me. Usually the surprise is the seemingly endless bounds to their stupidity. Zuko’s in particular.

I love him, but the man would fall apart without Azula and I.

In long suffering solidarity,

Mai

**Letter from Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors to Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mai,

Thank you for your solidarity. I agree wholeheartedly; it’s honestly a miracle that Sokka hasn’t accidentally killed himself with one of his hair-brained inventions.

Enclosed is the bill that was returned to me, this time filled out as if it was Sokka. I have no idea why he’s so adamant about not paying Zuko, it’s so childish. Hopefully that will end this silly feud once and for all. I don’t like dishonesty, but I’m not sure what else to do at this point.

I know Sokka and Zuko are still close friends, undoubtedly, but they have the weirdest way of showing it.

In grateful solidarity,

Suki

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mom and Dad,

The camping trip was so great! There was lots of hiking, and fishing, and singing around the campfire! We prepared all our own food, and found all our own materials, and none of the Kyoshi Warriors had to help at all!

At one point, Tala fell down a hill when she wasn’t looking where she was walking, and sprained her ankle. We used our first aid knowledge to wrap her ankle and transport her back to camp, where Arna, the waterbending Kyoshi Warrior, was able to heal her. I’m sad that Tala got hurt, but it was so cool that we knew exactly what to do!

There was lots of swimming and playing and sparring, and Aunt Suki congratulated us all when the trip was over! She said we proved we were able to survive in the wilderness for two weeks all by ourselves, and that she was so proud of us!

I really don’t want to leave next week. I’m gonna miss Kyoshi Island so, so much! We shared our addresses and promised to write, but I’m still so sad! Though I am excited to tell you everything. There was too much fun, I couldn’t even write it all down!

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dear Turtleduck,

It’s wonderful that you had such a good time on the camping trip! I’m glad that you had such thorough training from the Kyoshi Warriors, that you were able to find your own food and help an injured person! And I’m glad that fun went along with the work. I’m so proud of you, not just for everything you’ve done, but because you launch yourself into new challenges with passion. You certainly are my daughter.

I know it’s sad to have to leave, but now you have so many happy memories to look back on. And you have new friends to make new memories with. Chin up, Turtleduck. I know it’s sad, and it’s okay to feel sad, but take comfort in the fact that your adventures are only beginning.

I would love to meet any of your friends if you ever invite them over to the palace.

Mom sends her love. We both miss you very much, and can’t wait to have you back at home.

Love always and forever,

Dad

**Letter from Fire Lord Zuko to Sokka**

Dear Sokka,

Thank you for finally paying your debt. Was that really so hard?

I’m glad my friend has regained his honor and paid his dues.

Honorably,

Zuko

**Letter from Sokka to Fire Lord Zuko**

Dear Zuko,

I never paid you anything. What are you talking about?

Did you get hit in the head with a boomerang again? Be careful, that’s really unhealthy for your brain.

Sincerely,

Sokka, who owes you nothing and will pay you nothing.

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Tomorrow is our graduation from Kyoshi Warrior training. It’s gonna be so cool. I wish you guys could see it.

Because we went through three whole months of Kyoshi Warrior training, we will become official Kyoshi Warriors. We will each get a uniform and a pair of fans to take with us, and certificates marking us as official Kyoshi Warriors. Aunt Suki and Auntie Ty Lee are so proud of us. I think Rin might actually cry.

I really, really don’t want to go. I’ll miss everyone so much. I’m excited to see you guys again though! I miss your hugs.

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors**

Dear Aunt Suki,

Thank you so much for welcoming me to Kyoshi Island! You are one of the coolest people I know, and I love spending time with you. Thank you for helping Kyoshi Island to feel like home.

I will miss Kyoshi Island and everyone on it. You, Uncle Sokka, Ren, Koda, Rin, Auntie Ty Lee, Arna, even the guy whose mouth got all foamy when he found out that the Fire Princess was on Kyoshi Island! (Is that guy okay? I hope he’s okay!)

Thank you for the wonderful memories. I will treasure them forever.

Love,

Izumi

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Rin**

Dear Rin,

Thank you so much for everything you have taught me. I loved my time on Kyoshi Island, and I’m so sad that it’s over.

Thank you for making Kyoshi Island feel like home. And thank you for all the support you gave me when I needed it.

I will miss you.

Sincerely,

Izumi

**Letter from Crown Princess Izumi to Miss Zunying**

Dear Zunying,

I know we only just got back, but I miss Kyoshi Island so much already!

I know it’s only two weeks until school starts, but time is going by so slowly! Would you like to come over and practice together? I miss sparring with everyone.

Sincerely,

Izumi

**Letter from Zunying to Crown Princess Izumi**

Dear Izumi,

Thank you for the invitation. I would love to practice with you!

What time is good for you?

Your friend,

Zunying

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently read _Dracula_ , which is told in a series of letters, journals, and newspaper clippings; basically, the novel version of a found-footage film. I thought it was cool, and wanted to try it out!
> 
> So, this is how Izumi and my OC Zunying met. I hope you enjoyed the story and the jokes/references I made!
> 
> Ube is a real food! It's a purple yam that is grown in the Philippines! The manananggal is also a Filipino monster!
> 
> And in case you wanted the hanzi/kanji for the girls' names, here they are!
> 
> 塔拉 (Tala)  
> 明里 (Akari)  
> 泉 (Izumi)  
> 尊英 (Zunying)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated! Please let me know what you think! :D


End file.
